Mei Sora No
by Helix-Heartstone
Summary: Do you remember how it all went wrong? Do you remember why everyone doesn't want you near them?" Sora Daisuke doesn't. This is her story of how she made an entire village loathe her very being, all because of lust. OCxKaka
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise! Sora is mine though.**

Prolouge

" So It comes down to this...? " He said drawing out three kunai. I narrowed my eyes and ground my teeth down worried. I know I could dodge those but....I couldn't fight back, not fully...not yet.

" Take this! " He said aiming the three at me. I cartwheeled to the side but I knew this wouldn't be enough..I went into my side pocket and pulled out my own kunai, and desperately fought off the next group of attacks as best I could before throwing my own ninja dagger at him. I made a quick hand sign and focused my chakra.

" Kaze mamoru no jutsu! " Heavy winds collided in a circular form in front of my face. I smirked a little knowing this was the perfect time to throw an attack. Whilst the winds covered me and he couldn't touch me as he was also being thrown back. I focused again and whilst dropping my wind protection jutsu, so I could throw wind daggers at him.

" Kaze tanto!" Long and invisible wind daggers went flying towards him, I of course could see them parting the skies, as it was one of my special powers. He looked slightly worried, his mouth did that twich that it did whenever he was formulating a plan, and his expression changed in a flash. I heard him laugh as he broke through the daggers wind force and ran to me. He gut punched me in such a spot that I was knocked out cold. I felt something soft and feathery touch my lips. His own.

" Looks like I'm still the dominant one Sora... " He told me spinning a kunai around his fingers happy he had won. Thats it...all I can remember of the last time I saw my best friend. Worst thing is I don't remember how it all started.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Several months have passed since that day, several months where I dream about it most nights trying to remember, but I only get such tiny flakes of information I think I'll never know. I stood up as the train to the area of the hidden leaf village was being boarded. I stared out of the window and closed my eyes; this was going to be fun. I need extra training and lord Hokage promised me he'd help seeing as he was a good friend of my grandmothers. I took a deep breath and sipped my bottle of water, for awhile now I had become extremely paranoid, so paranoid infarct that I always used a kunai to mark one of my bottles, when I filled it with water. If it was switched then I'd know. If someone tried to take it to put poison in it, well, I think I'd notice it seeing as I don't let it out of my sight. I smiled at my own paranoia, then contained staring out of the window until finally after a 2 hour journey I arrived. I left the station and smiled at the happy families around me, some boarding to go on holiday, some just going to work or people getting away from the tranquil peace of there home land for a little while. I saw a young girl hugging a man who appeared to be her father. I smiled as he laughed a little at her face, begging him not to go.

"I'll be back soon I promise Aki... "He said trailing off as the young girl threw her arms around him and cried a little into his shoulder. I felt some type of sinking emotion envelope my stomach. _You know that's what she said to me too kid. Lucky for you he loves you... _I thought and sighed then continued my journey. I walked the short hike to the hidden village and smiled to the guards.

" Sorry miss but have you got any documents? " I smiled again and pulled out a scroll from my bag. The guard scanned it then handed it back to me.

" Well all seems to be clear here...please go ahead and enjoy your stay! " He said cheerfully. I smiled back.

" Thanks, see you! " I said happily enough waving to them. I walked through the streets and smiled silently to myself. There were kids all about, just playing in the streets, I smiled at them. It definitely isn't like this back home. I saw the building I was searching for in the distance. I made my way over to there and entered looking at the receptionist type woman sitting down at a desk.

" Is the Hokage expecting you? " She asked her voice a little irritable. I just pulled out the scroll again and showed it her. She scanned it quickly then looked at me in a slight disbelief, I tilted my head playfully and said,

" Is there a problem? " She looked worried and handed me it back hastily.

" Please go straight through." She said quickly without giving me a second glance. I almost giggled and waked through the large double doors that led to the Hokages seat of honour.

" Hey Sarutobi! " I said enthusiastically, he put down a scroll and turned his old eyes to me.

" Sora-Chan, how lovely to see you! " I smiled at him and took a seat in front of his desk, the guards around him looked at me curiously. I just turned my jewel bright green eyes on them.

" I notice you've grown your hair, " He said smiling still whilst examining my long silver locks. " You look a lot like your mother.. " He said then realized what he had done and looked at me carefully. I could feel my blood boil at the mention of my her undeserved tittle, but showed no emotion just held my smile, though I'm sure it at the very least twitched in annoyance

" It's fine. " I said raising my hand's to stop him from fretting about his little slip up. I made my eyes look like they were still smiling, but inside I was seething. I wanted to kill something.

" Moving on to more important matter's, how can I help you Sora? " I took this point to clear my throat and said,

" I need to get stronger simple as, this village has many talented and more or less elite shinobi...you being one of them Lord Hokage! " I said smiling a little, flattery always works. He smiled at me and said,

"Well considering you are the granddaughter of one of my closest and dearest old friends, I see no reason why I cannot help you." I smiled brightly at him. _Hell yeah!!!_

" I will place you with one of the groups that are currently being taught, they are about at your level. You may not get along with them, but just try to cope OK? " I nodded at him and said,

" OK one problem! I have pretty much no money and cant exactly afford a place to live...! " I said kind of embarrassed to be sucking off him like this. He look at me thoughtfully and said,

" Akio....give her the card. " The way he said the card, made me feel almost intimidated but I didn't show it and smiled at him.

" Uh...the card? " A man then handed me a small scroll and smiled. I opened it and peeled off a shiny plastic card.

" Are you sure?!" I asked confused by his sudden outburst of generosity, I had just received a credit card, and not just any type of card, one I imagine had a lot of money on it seeing as it was the Hokage's own personal bank card.

" Yes I'm positive Sora...but remember only buy what you need. " I nodded exuberantly at him and he smiled.

" And as for living accommodations, I'm sure your new teacher wouldn't mind at all, seeing as he has a large place of his own. " I smiled.

" Uh...I don't want to impose....! " I replied a little worried, cause for one I didn't want to overstay my welcome and I didn't like forcing myself onto people.

" He won't mind as long as you don't destroy his home, I'm sure. " I smiled at him,

" Like I'm that dull! " I said and laughed. He smiled at me too.

" Well then I shall summon him immediately so you can move in and have a small rest if you wish. " I nodded at him and tapped my fingers on the arm of the chair.

" Old habits die hard eh Sora? " I looked down at my fingers and smiled gently placing my hand in my lap.

" Yeah I guess... " He laughed a little and said,

" Though it has been many years since I saw you, you still haven't got out of the habit of tapping your fingers when your worried! " He said a slight chuckle to his voice. I smiled back at him almost embarrassed I noticed one of the guards were missing and I looked behind me quickly then let my ears do the work.

" Sora....he has gone to get your new teacher, please don't be so alarmed. " I smiled again and lowered my head.

" Sorry its a natural reaction for me. " I said apologetically and looked down at my hands my fingers still tapping away on my lap. There was a short silence which was interrupted by the door opening and two men entering. The one I had seen before Akio, and another man, tall with manic silver hair, darting out at odd angles. He only had one visible eye, the rest of his face was covered by a black ninja mask. I observed him momentarily my green eyes meeting his single onyx one, then I blinked and smiled.

" Hi you must be my new teacher I'm Sora Daisuke, it's a pleasure to meet you... "

" Kakashi Hatake, and the pleasure is mine Sora. " I smiled gently at him, knowing full well that this teacher was something else. I beamed and he shook my outstretched hand.

" Well then Sora do you have any belongings? " He inquired and I shook my head.

" Not really just the essentials, I left my village in a hurry...I just didn't want to be there any longer. " I said and he looked down at me curiously.

" Oh? " I gave him a blank look in hope he would drop the subject. But his single eye was good at matching my usually hard stare. I continued glaring until Lord Hokage coughed.

" Well then Kakashi, Sora will be joining team 7 as a basic learner. She will also be participating in the chuunin exam, anything else Sora? " I smiled and said,

" No no, that's fine! " I redeemed my cuteness in Sarutobi's eyes and currently that's all that mattered to me. I turned to Kakashi waiting for him to tell me what to do next. He smiled and said,

" Are you hungry Sora, I could treat you to some Raman if you like? " I smiled up at him and said,

" That's very kind of you Kakashi sensei! " I beamed further and he said,

" Well alright then I know this great place down town where they have the best of the best Raman." I smiled up to him and said,

" Oh that would be great! " My stomach then decided to start doing the taking for me. I giggled and rubbed the back of my head.

" I'm sorry I haven't eaten in a while! " He just smiled whilst Sarutobi asked me,

" When was the last time you actually ate? " I rubbed my head thoughtfully, calculating the days in my mind, I really hadn't had the time to be honest I was more preoccupied working my butt off for extra cash just so I could afford to catch a train down to here. Then I thought I had it but didn't even think what I was saying before it slipped out of my mouth.

" About 4 day's... " Kakashi looked me over and said,

" You hide your body well in that baggy jacket but I can see now your very thin..why haven't you eaten? " I smiled again and said,

" I just haven't had the time..or money! " I giggled again and he said,

" Well, two orders of Raman it is. " I smiled up at his crinkled eye and crossed a few steps closer to me before adding,

" Oh and by the way, you'll be meeting your team tomorrow, it's getting pretty late today and I think you need a rest and a nice hot cup of Raman " I smiled at him and waved to Sarutobi.

" See you Lord Hokage! " He smiled back at me and waved also. Kakashi just gave him a kind flutter of his hand and went to walk on. I followed obediently and when we got out of the building I took off my jacket and tied it round my waist. Kakashi observed me so I shot him the eyes and said,

" You looking at something Kakashi? " He smiled down at me and said,

" You really are quick to temper aren't you? " I sniggered a little.

" That may be, but I have my reason's. The current one being that I don't exactly enjoy being observed when my body is screwed up." He looked a little dumbfounded and repeated,

" Screwed up? " I nodded and said,

" Yeah, screwed up you said it yourself that I am very thin. I don't exactly enjoy having no meat on my bone's " We had stopped at a Raman bar and he said,

" Well we can fix that... " He opened the curtain for me and I walked in nodding a quick thanks. I was greeted by a friendly looking man.

" Welcome! " I smiled at him and placed down my bag.

" Hi there! Can I have a bowl of beef Raman and some salted fish please? " He smiled at me and nodded to Kakashi,

" What will you be eating? " He smiled back.

" Oh nothing for me just the lady. " I smiled up at him and said,

" You really should eat something. " I wanted to see what he looked like without his mask, what can I say? Curiosity killed the cat but good thing I'm not covered in fur, yet somehow I doubted that wouldn't stop this man from skinning me alive.

" No thanks. I already ate. " I nodded to him as I was handed my Raman

" Well if your sure... " I said picking up my chopsticks

" Positive. " I ate heartily asking for seconds too. Well after nine days of not eating I think I deserved it!

" Are you full now Sora? " He asked and I nodded,

" Yup..... You know Mr your Raman is the best!!! " I said feeling full and heavy after eating so much. The guy laughed heartily and said,

" Well come back any time you want kid were open pretty much 24/7! " I smiled and slid off my stool.

" I'll keep it in mind Old Man! " I giggled and Kakashi led the route to his home. I smiled at the floor after not eating so much for a long time it felt good! Kakashi led me to an old Inn looking place and I said,

"OK which floor is yours?" he smiled at me and said,

" All of it, I inherited it from my father. " I looked on in awe and said,

" Wow...yusss!! I cannot wait to sleep tonight haven't slept properly for 4 nights now! " He looked down at me before entering.

" Why do you work yourself so hard, not eating barely sleeping..what were you doing? " I looked up at him and said,

" Well besides training I was saving up the money to get down to here. Which considering I'm a ninja, I didn't get very much pay as I could only do a few D-C rank mission's. " I explained and got what seemed to be a sympathetic look.

" Well once I'm through training you you will be a top notch ninja, and you'll have enough skill's to take on a B rank or maybe even A. "

I smiled at him and said,

" Well that would come in handy! " I giggled and he led me through the long corridor, I took off my shoes before entering of course. He walked in front of me silently whist I looked around in awe of the place. He stopped at a room and I bumped into him.

" Sorry!! " I said hesitantly to his ass. He turned round and smiled at me.

" Don't worry about it, it's fine. " He pulled open the door and I looked around at the comfy looking bed and the warm heater in the corner. I walked in and placed down my bag and threw myself down on the comfy bed.

" Thank you Kakashi sensei! " I giggled at his smiling eye and said,

" Kakashi...why do you wear that mask? " He looked a bit confused at my sudden outburst but cheerfully replied,

" Because my face is far too handsome for mortal eyes. Goodnight Sora, bathrooms across the hall, anything else you need? " I thought about it momentarily and smiled,

" No, no! This is just fine thank you..." I said feeling sleepy already, though I did giggle slightly at his strange answer. He smiled at me one last time.

" Well I'll see you tomorrow. Amai yume. " I smiled as he shut the door. I stretched my back out,my legs quivering slightly as I did. Hopefully this would be a good night's sleep.

" Yeah, sweet dreams... " I waited until he had left the room and then proceeded to open my bag and pull out my nighty, It was kind of cheap and kind of sluttish, It came down to the top of my thighs, with light green decoration and a really nice Ivory lace at the cleavage and at the bottom. There were slit's running up the sides of it, the whole thing looked lovely and kind of innocent yet sluttish I smiled down at it and then preceded to take off my clothes and pull it down over my head. I smiled and looked at my reflection in the mirror on the side. I went into my holster on the floor and pulled out two kunai and placed them under my pillow as a just in case.

That night I dreamt of the time I fought with my best friend...I don't even know his name. Yet I remembered his face and that we were close. I knew that my memories had been invaded and the parts with him in it were stripped bare only the strongest of the memories remained like the battle and such tiny drops of his face and us hanging out together, joking around, laughing. But what hurts the most wasn't the fact that I couldn't remember him it was that I almost could and for some reason he had tried to kill me as I had tried to kill him. I wanted to know why and that's why I came to this village, I have travelled to other villages seeking my answers then returning home empty handed as usual. It made my heart sink and I was hoping beyond hope that he'd jump out of the trees as I was leaving and hugging me telling me everything would be OK It never happened. If this is how I have to live then so be it. I just want to see him once so I can say sorry but most of all ask what happened. It hurts not knowing. Its hurts too much, I need to know why...please...?

* * * * * * * *


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sounds of someone gently saying my name. I turned over pretending to be still asleep and reached under my pillow throwing my two kunai at the person who wasn't expecting it and got pinned to the wall. I looked up and smiled as Kakashi was attached to the wall.

" You shouldn't try to wake me you know, or else stuff like this happens. " I said indicating to the kunai ripping through his shirt. " Just keep it in mind next time you decide to wake me up OK" I told him in harsh tones he sighed and nodded. He tried to pull them out of his shirt but it didn't work, I smiled, I didn't mean to but I had used a special technique which means only I can take out the kunai. I stood up and Kakashi stared hungrily at my night attire as I slowly walked over to him yawning. I pulled out to ninja daggers with ease and stretched. He was looking at my ass I could tell, so I turned back round and threw the Kunai at him again he caught them both to my disappointment.

" What the hell was that for? " He asked a little peeved. I don't like people raising there voice to me so I turned back round and said,

" That was for staring at my fucking ass you pedophile! " He grinned and came closer to me.

" Well if you wore a little more clothing when you went to sleep in my house then maybe I wouldn't stare. " He smiled and as I turned away he threw my kunai back at me pinning me to the wall as I had done to him.

" Oh yeah, and just for the record, how old are you? " He asked I glared and said,

" I'm 19 you di- "

" Well that settles it only five years younger then me, I cant be a pedophile. " He smiled and walked out of my room leaving me to take the daggers out by myself with an disgruntled look on my face. I threw them into the wall in anger and waited for my anger to stop brewing as I picked out my clothes for the day and continued on into the bathroom of course glaring at Kakashi as I did. I changed quickly into my green shirt with fishnets on the arms and short green shorts with fishnets around my thighs too. I put bandages around my wrists and looping round my thumb. I pulled on some black flat Chinese shoes, I hates the ninja shoes, there always ugly and cute little Chinese fighting shoes were hot! Well then I went into the kitchen (after getting a little lost of course) I smiled at the big spread and Kakashi waved at me whilst putting the finishing touches to breakfast and making packed lunches for the both of us. I took my seat and yawned again putting my head in my hands.

" You know you didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me...I can do it myself you know. " I said trying to be nice, he simply turned round handing me a pair of chopsticks and smiled. I looked down at the delicious spread in front of me, plenty of rice, grilled fish, tiny sweet omelette's and pickled vegetables. My eyes were as wide as dinner plates as I broke the sticks apart and ate heartily. I was just finishing up when I looked up at Kakashi who had already finished his meal and had his mask back up. Crap I missed the awesome sight of Kakashi with his mask off! But then again I was to live here and I'm sure I would have plenty more opportunities to see it. He noticed me staring and looked at me and smiled.

" Sorry about this morning Sora, I have never been one for mornings and I hope I didn't take it out on you. " he said sincerely and smiled. I did the graceful thing and nearly choked on my rice.

" Give me a break, I'm a bitch in the morning, noon and night and yet your saying that you were being a bastard this morning, like hell. But I don't appreciate you looking at my ass, sorry if its your house and all but I don't remember there being any 'Kakashi can perv on you whenever he feels like it' rule, or was I asleep when I was told that? " I asked an eyebrow raised trying to show my authority here, probably not working but Kakashi bowed his head a little sad all the same. I stood up and put my dishes in the sink and began to wash them when he stopped me,

" Sora, you don't have to do that, there's a woman who comes round every day at noon to clean up. " I scoffed a little but all the same dried my hand on a white towel he passed me. Who has bloody maids? I could barely afford to feed myself let alone pay for the luxury of having someone else clean up after me. Kakashi smiled and threw the towel on the side and motioned for me to follow him out of the door and down and out into the warm day.

" So then where are we going Kakashi? " I asked stretching my arms above my head before resting them at the back of my neck. He smiled down to me and said,

" Were going to meet your new team mates. Your going to be a part of team seven, " He pulled out a folder from his bag and read off the names to you. " You'll be training with Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. They already know each other from academy but you don't know any of them so try to be nice OK? " He said giving me the famous Kakashi smiling eye. I grinned and said,

" Maybe I dunno...I might be nice to them if there nice to me. " He simply shrugged and said,

" Can you do it for me since I made you lunch? " I grinned and said,

" Ah...Kakashi...Kakashi...you know just how to make me do anything. " I caught his eye and grinned he returned the gesture as a building came looming into view. It had the leaf symbol on it and there were groups of three leaving with jounin. I wasn't happy about being partnered with a group of people I didn't know but then again I didn't want special treatment of being taught on my own since the Hokage had already given me so much when I had just said please. Kakashi opened the door for me and I walked in nodding a thanks to him as I did. He showed me to where we had to be and this time I thought id be nice and let him go first. Good thing I did as a chalk duster hit him on the head leaving a poof of white cloud which generally matched his white hair anyway. There was a boy laughing and saying something at which I wasn't paying any attention to then I walked in myself and lent on a table.

" Who the hell are you? " The blond kid asked me pointing a finger at me. I simply gave him a blast of my jade eyes and looked away. Kakashi smiled and said,

" Well if first impressions are anything to go by I must say I hate you all. " I grinned and said,

" Surely you don't hate me Kakashi? " He smiled and said,

" If were going by the incident this morning then its not exactly a loving feeling towards you either Sora. " I grinned and looked at the others a pink haired girl looked at me and said,

" Hi there I'm Sakura and your Sora Daisuke right, the Hokages friend? " She knew a lot more then she was supposed to and I raised an eyebrow at her and said,

" I see your the smarts of this group. So who here's got the brawn? " I looked up and the blond was clearly indicating it was himself, which was doubtful I looked up at the other kid sitting on his own and he said,

" Well that would be me. " I nodded and looked back at the Sakura in front of me.

" Yes? " I said my tone dull and annoyed. She faltered a bit and said,

" Uh..well...I was just wondering where did you live before this? " I rolled my eyes and said,

" I lived in a small village very far from here. I had to catch two trains to get most of the way and walked the rest. Oh and your right I am the Hokages friend, My name _is_ Sora Daisuke and I'll be joining your team as well. " I stated simply and looked at Kakashi who had a frown.

" Sora no lunch if your not nice. " I beamed at him and said,

" My humblest apologies Kakashi-sensei I didn't mean to offend! Really I didn't! " I said giving him a full blast of my cuteness. He rolled his eye and smiled. The blond kid glared at me and said,

" Why are you being so mean one minute and then cute the next...jeez..your really weird. " I gave him a dangerous look and Sakura just turned to him and hit him on the head.

" Naruto! Don't be so rude she can't help it if she's nice or not she's new so she's bound to have her defences up! " I looked at her and tilted my head a little.

" Actually I'm just a complete bitch but thanks for hitting him for me it saves me doing it. " Kakashi rolled his eye's and said,

" When Sora's stopped being mean, we can go to the rooftop and I can get to know you better. " We all stood from our seats and followed Kakashi out and to the top of the building. He sat in front of us and we all sat on steps. I kept my distance from the group because I'm an anti-social cow.

" So then tell me about yourself. " Kakashi asked and I looked at him confused.

" Well what do you want to know? " I asked being as nice as I could to him. He rubbed his head and said,

"Well tell me about your hobbies, what you like, what are your dreams...etcetera " Sakura asked him to go first and he did,

" Well my names Kakashi Hatake, I don't really have any hobbies, I don't like very much and my dreams...I don't want to share. " I rolled my eyes at him, well that was pointless. Naruto went next, he talked a lot of shit about Raman and that his dream was to become the next Hokage. I sniggered a little, as if that would happen the kid seems clueless. I'm surprised that he's even a ninja let alone alive. I thought someone would have shot an arrogant little shit like him at birth. But I think that's just my opinion. Sakura was the next one to tell us about herself. She just blushed a lot and looked at Sasuke. I rolled my eyes. Love is sickening. Sasuke went next. He actually interested me with what he had to say, he actually wanted to do something worth while with his life. He wanted to kill 'a certain someone.' That made me smile.

" OK then Sora your next. " I thought for a second then said,

" Right, well my names Sora Daisuke, I'm 19 and my hobbies include training and dancing and more training I guess. I like food, I really like my eyes and I love the wind. My dreams for the future....to regain what I lost...my memory. For the better part of two years I forgot a lot of what happened and only the vivid things stand out...I don't want to become an elite shinobi, find love, or take revenge...I just want to remember. I think that's enough for you. " I said and closed my eyes laying back on the ground, the stone steps propping me up. I knew there eyes were on me eyes full of questions that I could not answer. So I just simply ignored them all. Kakashi soon dismissed everyone with the promise of training tomorrow. I just sat there pretending I wasn't listening or paying any attention. When everyone left I felt something touch my lap I opened my eyes and saw the boxed lunch which Kakashi had made for me earlier. I let myself smiled and watched as Kakashi sat next to me.

" Are you OK, its just that you've been sitting there for the past 20 minutes in complete silence, I mean you haven't even moved." I turned to him and smiled.

" Sorry I was just thinking about things, I didn't mean to be an ignorant bitch. Well OK I don't care if I was but eh." I said and shrugged. He smiled understanding how I felt. We ate in silence for a moment then I sighed and said,

" Is there something you want to ask me? " He looked blankly ahead of him and said,

" Losing your memory...what's that feel like? " He reminded me of a young kid asking his mother what death felt like. I looked at him for a moment contemplating what to say to him. Kakashi gave me his curious black eye and I looked wistfully into the setting sun.

" Its like frustration and anguish, grasping in the dark for something that's not there, and I don't know how to turn on the light, I don't know how to open my eyes. I'm just reaching out in front of me and feeling it whisk away from my hand before I can touch it... sorry, I kind of drone. " I said apologizing to him with a smile. He just looked at me with this honest look in his eye.

" You know, I know were not very close and that we've only just met but I want you to know that if you ever need my help to find it out then I'll be there for you, because that's what comrades do for one another. " I turned to him and looked at his crinkled eye for what seemed like an eternity. I couldn't help myself I just flung my arms round him and hugged him. I pulled away after a few moments and smiled sheepishly.

" Sorry I don't know what came over me... " He smiled back at me and patted my head.

" I understand so don't worry about it OK? " I frowned a little and pulled away his hand.

" I'm not a kid you know?! I'm what like five years younger then you?! " I crossed my arms and huffed, he smiled at me and said,

" Yeah that's around 1825 days older then you, that's old enough for me to pat you on the head like your a kid. " I frowned again and added a pout whilst he laughed.

" You say your not that far off my age yet you act like your one of those kids! " I scoffed at him and punched him in the arm, he tried to tap me round the back of my head but I ducked so I went to kick his leg out but he jumped up.

" Them's fighting words! " I said and used my chakra to focus a blast of wind towards Kakashi and he staggered, you can't see the wind but I have a minimal control over it so it likes to do my bidding! He flew back and hit a wall, he turned to me looking confused.

" What the hell was that?! " I giggled and said,

" Must have been the wind? " Kakashi gave me a searching look and I just smiled cause I'm great like that. He stopped and said,

" Now why does that remind me of something I've seen before? " I paused and felt my heart catch in my throat. Maybe he met me in the time where I lost my memory! I felt a little excited and waited impatiently for him to clear things up. Finally his answer came.

" Nope can't place it. Oh well.. " Kakashi smiled at me again and I got a bit annoyed and rolled my eyes in frustration.

" You know Kakashi your a pain in the ass! " He looked back at me confused. I just smiled and walked away.

" Hey wait! Where are you going Sora? " He questioned catching up to me. I smiled and said,

" I'm going to graveyard. " Kakashi raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled again,

" I need to see if I recognise any names. I do it in every village, so can you take me there? " He rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully and replied,

" Sure I can but what do you mean by every village? " I looked up at the sky as we walked and told him,

" I go to villages and see if I can remember anything I need to know so I keep on trying as hard as I can to find an answer. If there's no ones face I recognize I always check name's and burial sites are always a good idea. " Kakashi smiled gently at me, the crinkle in his mask proved that to me. I knew that somehow he understood me. I didn't want his pity because that's all anyone ever gave me it was either pity or loathing. It felt like he was trying to hear what my heart had to say and no matter how hard my front was or how happy I acted he could see that I was hurting. I cannot describe the feeling that it gave me but it felt like I was almost being lifted. It made me happy.

We soon departed for the burial site, no words were spoken as we walked, there was obviously something on his mind, I had a feeling that maybe he had someone there he cared for. Well Kakashi is a ninja of course there was someone there, either his family or someone K.I.A. I don't know personally if there is anyone I know of that is dead, but maybe today I'll recognise a name or something. As we arrived Kakashi made a beeline to the K.I.A stone just as I had thought, I looked carefully to see which name his eyes were looking at as he said to me,

" Go have a look around I'll meet you back here OK Sora? " I simply nodded and left to look around. He was looking at the name Obito Uchiha. That was Sasuke's last name..mm...me thinks me needs to do some investigating on that one! Well I searched the graveyard and came up with nothing, I found some interesting names and then I returned to the K.I.A stone where Kakashi was still standing he hadn't moved an inch. He was still staring at that same name, his head was a little bent, in sorrow his eye's were clouded and sad. It near enough made me want to cry.

" Did you find anything Sora? " It was like I hadn't hear him for a moment then I snapped back.

" Uh..no! I didn't see anyone I recognised. " I paused for a moment then went in for the kill.

" Hey Kakashi, who's Obito? " I asked and gave him a gentle and what I hoped to be a reassuring smile. Kakashi looked at the stone again and lowered his head a little in sadness.

" He was a comrade, someone who I trusted and was a good friend too, I was young and foolish I still feel like it was my fault, I didn't mean for it to happen. There was a cave in you see and I couldn't do anything to stop it. If I could change one thing it would have been for me to not be so stupid. I left Rin to go and die when she was captured you see saying that the mission came first...Obito didn't agree and took off to go and save her, I realised my mistake and went back to help but nothing worked out in the end. " I was staring at him and once he finished I softened my expression and gave him another one of my hopefully gentle smiles.

" We all make mistakes in our youth...some more then others. Though as long as we remember that our friends our important enough to sacrifice our lives for then we may get through life with losses but as long as we have no regrets then, well I guess that's what counts! " I said rubbing my head at my crap attempt at being all wise and stuffs. Kakashi looked at me and crinkled his eye in an attempt to acknowledge my words, I smiled back hoping again hope that I had got through to him. He sighed and gave the stone another last look then said,

" You know I never really tell anyone about this unless its necessary. So feel privileged that I actually told you. " I giggled a little and said,

" Apparently I bring that out in people a lot heh! " I said and smiled. Kakashi went to ruffle my hair again I raised an eyebrow and grabbed his arm before it touched my silver locks. Kakashi raised his eyebrow and I smiled.

" See I can be ninja too! " He frowned and replied with,

" But you...are a ninja Sora... " I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head.

" I guess I am! Heh! " Kakashi rolled his eye and grabbed my arm and pulled me away. He pulled me out of the graveyard and down a hill.

" Where we going?? " I asked trying to keep in step with him.

" Well seeing as you only got here yesterday I think I should at least show you around town. I shrugged and said,

" Yeah but you don't need to drag me about like a kid, must I remind you again how old I am!? " Kakashi simply smiled and said,

" Sorry Sora, but you do have the mental age of the genin so I simply think of you as a kid. " I glared at him and yanked my arm free of his grip.

" Yeah?! Well I'd rather act like a brat then a pedophile!" Kakashi rolled his eye at me again and paused in the road.

" I have explained this, its not pedophilia if your only so much older." Some women who were walking by had stopped and gaped at Kakashi's words before sauntering off, as if offended. I couldn't hide my giggle and let out a small snort before covering my mouth my hand. Kakashi looked mildly frustrated and again grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the village centre. I couldn't help letting out giggles at what had happened and didn't bother yanking my arm back, still relishing in the thought that Kakashi was a clear pedophile to those women. Eventually he released his death grip on my arm and let me walk freely behind him, my giggling had ceased as I took in the lush surroundings of the village hidden in the leaves.

"Hey Sora." I was momentarily broken out of my thought train as he suddenly spoke,

"Mm..?" I turned my gaze towards the back of his head as we continued our slow walk down the dirt path.

"The Hokage said your at a basic learner stage, but how much do you know? Do you have much experience?" I frowned for a moment, deciding how to answer his question, I didn't want to give up my trump card on him, my wind powers weren't really a secret I needed to hide, I just enjoyed having them without people knowing, but of course I had to also weigh that against the fact that Kakashi is also my teacher and had a right to know my abilities. I settled for a simple and honest answer.

"I don't know how to answer that." Kakashi had slowed and fell into easy step with me a look of confusion gracing his visible eye.

"What do you mean?" I frowned again and drummed my fingers against my thigh.

"Well, I can do this and that, but I'm not sure what level you would class me as. Is it important?" He looked at me a little business like and nodded.

"Yes, I can't teach you if I don't know your capabilities. I think I might tutor you separately from the group in that case. Well actually there is a way to solve it, if you want." I brushed my silver hair behind my ear and looked up at him expectantly.

"Uh...sure, what did you have in mind?" Kakashi bent down to my level (which wasn't too much hes just very tall!) and gave me an obvious grin.

"Spar with me."


End file.
